You are my Wife not my Secretary
by DayDreamWriter5
Summary: She only wanted a job not marital duties! A fanfic about trunks and an oc. read you might like!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: disclaimer : I own nothing except my own creative ideas...

"..." speech

'...' thoughts

* * *

After ninety girls before her applied for the same high paying secretarial job and came crying outside the waiting office the other day, Lily's hopes were slightly crushed. Her chances seemed slim. They had told her to come back tomorrow because the president wasn't willing to take anymore interviews. So that is where she was today first in line to a job interview that for some unknown reason thousands wanted and were all rejected for.

A suited lady walks into the waiting room where Lily was obviously waiting. She reads off her clip board and calls out "Lily …"

Lily raises her hand quickly and say "here"

"Well, Lily be happy because you're our last resort, you're the closest to getting the job, all you need to do is pass this interview and you're in" Lady says in a bored tone and without looking up from her clip board.

She continues in the same bored voice "Ok let's begin, first let me introduce myself, I'm Nadia your future supervisor facilitator and consultant, don't expect me to be nice to you because your new. Now let me give you a tour of the corp."

"Ok…" Lily responds 'wow'

"Be well aware that this is thee best multinational corporation and only hire thee best" she said haughtily

"Your expected to have the best computer, organizational, writing, and secretary skills…"

'No duh I'm applying for the position of secretary' her mind screams

Nadia explains that this interview is like a test and will be timed

Lily Inwardly self sulks 'not another test I just got out of grad school'

The bitchy supervisor makes some corny inside joke or something about others failing the finals...

"We also expect you to answer calls, act as his scheduler, serve his meals and coffee, and accompany the boss on business trips and meetings so a decent presentation is a must!" she exclaims looking her over twice.

"Yes we are going to have to do something about that Green Hair." She deduces as she points to Lily's short and green but neatly tied up hair.

They continue to walk down the lobby past cubicles and busy men with many papers to an elevator. Upon reaching the penthouse floor they passed through many marble halls and closed shuttered rooms until finally reaching a large doorway with a very modern looking empty secretarial office next to it.

"This will be your desk if you assume the position"

Then says something along the lines of o I forgot to mention your most important task

"Keep the president in his room at all cost!

This is the main reason you are being hired … on top of being a normal secretary you are also making sure he does his work.

O and another fact I left out is his a young genius (so all he needs to do is get to it)"

'Great I'm a babysitter and a secretary'

"His just a kid?" she stated falsely interpreting young genius with boy genius

"No his most defiantly not a kid" the woman said with a blush

"But you said he was young? Then his old?"

"No… haven't you ever seen the president?" She asked in disbelief

A faint blush crossed her bridge

"no"

"But his family is famous, A celebrity among the business typhoons, known worldwide, rich, his corporate logo is on every product known to man, a prodigy son, his one of the smartest men in the country, defiantly A listed, plus in every illustrious bachelors magazines top spot and if he isn't known for all of that you must at least know him for his hotness! She quickly replied all in one breathe.

"Sorry I don't usually follow societal trends…" She says while thinking 'someone's a little crazy'

"O that's another thing I must warn you about no matter what you do don't succumb to his tricks flattery or looks"

"…must be speaking from personal experience" she whispered

"What was that?"

"O nothing" she laughed nervously "I just said when do I get to personally meet the president and have a firsthand experience?"

"Right now. Good luck!" She said with a push through the door.

* * *

A/N: Feel free to comment with constructive critisim as well as pleasantries! enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

After regaining her balance in the new surprisingly large room she slowly but surely presents herself to her new boss.

"Hello I'm Lily; I'm applying for the new head secretarial job here at Capsule corp."

She stares at the back of a big black chair behind a messy glass office desk. She then takes a second to look around the room. She observes that behind the big black chair that was behind the glass desk was one large window with an amazing view of the city. To her left there was a bookcase stacked with outrageously long titled books and a wall adorned with framed PhD certificates and diplomas. Since her new "soon to be" boss wasn't speaking this was a good time as any too mention her own merits.

"Um… ill go ahead and tell you that I believe I am qualified for this position because ever since I was in high school I was the head of many secretarial positions. I was the secretary and treasurer for my all girls' boarding school, I studied business and engineering in my university years so I'm prepared for all the difficult challenges in this automotive and technology industry. O and at my last job I worked very close with hybrids. I was an engineer at a small but reputable manufacturing company called Toyota. It's pretty old so I don't know if you've heard of it… umm can you even hear me?"

She says finally noticing that no one was paying attention to her long rambling. She walks closer to the black chair in front of her and pushes it lightly. The Chair swivels towards her revealing a sleeping man. The man's light lavender hair covered his eyes and his glasses were slightly lowered on his nose. His head tilted to the side showing his sleep sullen eyes.

'That asshole wasn't even listening' she thought

The lavender haired man bobbed his head forward and jerked awake.

The first thing he asks is "Who are you?"

"I'm Lily; I'm applying for the new head secretarial job here at Capsule corp." she repeats through her teeth

He snorts and whispers "Another one". If her ears weren't so sensitive she wouldn't have caught it.

"We'll I don't need one of those, so let's stop wasting our time" he rose his hand and did a back hand sweeping motion with it, as to signal her out the door.

'The nerve'

Lily had had it with his rudeness; she swore she could feel her cheeks burn rouge and her ears blow out a sudden burst of locomotive steam.

A soon as she was going tone tell him off, he cut her off by saying "Well if you're not going to leave then I'll go first…"

"NO!" she yelled

It was her turn to be rude.

"I waited for this position for hours in line going against a hundred other girls who you either rejected or broke their hearts. I watched them all come out of the building crying. I went through the preliminary rounds with a strict no funny business lady who I swear takes pleasure in making others feel bad. I suffered stress and summed up a huge amount of courage to come apply for this job. And IM NOT LEAVING TILL I GET IT! She screamed.

As anyone would, the young president looked at her with awe. Then he said,

"I'm not in the mood for this, my secret girlfriend just broke up with me, I haven't seen my best friend since he got his, my mom is forcing me to go to work and I'm tired as fuck from fighting... some bad guys." He got up and opened the window. He hopped up on the windowsill and waved

"So bye"

She stares at his actions wide eyed 'OMG is he going to jump out the window? Was it because I wouldn't leave or because his having a depressive day too! OMG! Just what I needed to complete my day, a suicide attempt!'

As if saving people came naturally, she leaped behind him with speed she never knew she had, and pulled him back from his jump. She was also surprised that she had strength to pull his gravity resisting body.

He too was surprised that she could pull him back even when he was trying with all his super sayian strength to fly away. Who was this strange green haired girl?


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had past and Lily's job at capsule Corp. was going smoothly. The reason was probably because in those two days the boss never showed up. Guess who decides to show up on the third day. Lily could see Trunks walk towards her desk as he arrived on the top floor. It was unmistakably for he was the only guy she knew who could pull off having Lavender hair and sport dashing navy suit with a complimented light blue tie. She stacked her folders on her desk and rose to greet him, but he responded to her "Good day Sir" with a grunt.

He slammed the door behind him.

"O Hello Lily" she said in a rough and scratchy voice to herself. "How's your Morning"

"Horrible now that you're here" she whispered to herself in her normal voice

To her suprise the door opened.

"Don't do that" said an agitated Trunk's head through the slightly opened doorway.

"Do what?" Lily retorted in an innocent "I don't know what you're talking about" voice

"Pretend to be me"

She snorted "who'd want to be you"

The door opened wider.

"Excuse me" he said crossing his arms

She got up with a bunch of documents in hand and walked passed him into his office. She then layed the papers on the desk and turned around to confront him.

"You heard me, you obviously don't have anything wrong with your hearing since you can even hear me through walls." It was her turn to cross her arms

His eyebrows knitted together and his mouth contorted into a strange shape, she wasn't sure if he was frowning at what she said or smiling at a mental picture of her demise for it seemed like he was doing both.

He walked towards her and got real close.

She wasn't frightened of him but at the fact that she might have opened her big mouth just too damn wide this time.

"What are you?" he blew into her face, along with some spearmint air.

She chuckled, she didn't know how to respond but she was not about to let him know that, so she retorted "What are you?"

He tensed, did she know his secret, and she still didn't answer his question. He was about to get answers anyway he could.

"What do you know about me?" he asked

She had no clue where he was going with this and she hated not being in control of the conversation.

So she simply stated, "Your lazy, your arrogant, your heavy…" she grabbed his loose tie "and your messy… the list could go on"

He relaxed, so she doesn't know my secret he thought to himself. Then he thought again, what if she's just saying this to throw me off. 'I won't let my guard down around her.'

"You need to get to know me better before judging me"

She was now pulling his tie and He was getting closer…


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): Where we last left off :

She was now pulling his tie and He was getting closer… when a gruff cough interrupted their scene.

"Um sorry to interrupt" said an annoyed rough voice on the hologram screen behind them.

Trunks immediately turned around.

"Its not what you think" he tried to explain

Anyone who was looking at their situation from behind would think they were making out, which was not the case right?

The old man on the screen said, "No need to explain yourself Trunks I had heard you had a girlfriend in the magazines…"

"She's not my girlfriend!" He replied quickly.

'Good' thought Lily 'I don't want any misunderstandings'

"Oh No?" said the Old Man very disapprovingly

"No…" squeaked Trunks "She's… my Fiancé".

Everyone present in the room had different reactions; Trunks of course waited to get hit, the old man on the screen boomed with laughter and Lily screamed "What!"

The old Mans laughter subsided, and he looked quizzically at Lily.

"Did he say something wrong?"

Trunks immediately grabbed Lily's hand and gave it a "little" squeeze to shut her up.

Trunks replied for her "No its just we didn't want anyone to know just yet, I mean our parents are the only ones that know and we wanted to keep it that way until the right moment."

"O" The old man said, "O … I almost forgot I had called to tell you I accept our contract and to invite you and … your fiancé to our 55th anniversary ball"

"Um yes we would love to attend"

"O I just had a great idea, why don't you and your lovely fiancé announce your engagement at my ball what greater moment than my 55th anniversary and our contract signing"

Lily was about to protest when trunks foot was "lightly" pressed upon her own.

Making her scream "OH!"

The man looked at her strangely.

So she covered her back and trunks by saying "OH YES!... that would be a lovely idea !" and then add condescendingly "Wouldn't it Dear!"

Trunks chuckled "Haha… yes it would."

"Invite your families too! We'll it was nice doing business with you Trunks I hope you won't disappoint me, bye".

As soon as the screen turned off Trunks looked at Lily nervously, who looked at him murderously.

"TRUNKS" she hollered so loud that it rung throughout the whole building and even startled the birds outside.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow don't yell so loud you know how sensitive my ears are" he said cleaning out the earwax in his ears.

"Don't pretend this isn't a big deal!"

He ignored her and walked back to sit at his desk and sign the papers that she had placed there earlier.

"I just got engaged to my Boss!"

"I'm very well aware of that"

"Why the Fuck did you do that!"

"Because if I didn't he wouldn't have accepted the contract"

"That doesn't make sense! He said he called to accept!"

"You weren't there at the last meeting when he made it very clear that he wasn't going to sign with an immature kid who didn't even have his own life straight!" he sighed "That man who we just talked to is my competitor, Magnus Angios, who is retiring and was willing to merge its company with any other company who wanted to. And trust me there were plenty of other companies wanting to merge with his multi-billion dollar company. I offered the best deal and I'm the only other company which is greater and the old fool still had the audacity to humiliate me!"

"Then why did he call you?"

"I don't know probably to rub in my face that he was going to sign with someone else… all I know is that as an elder he has some strong family first views. So you marrying me really helped me out."

"You're welcome!"

He laughed "I wasn't saying thank you"

"We'll you should"

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do"

"hmph… as your secretary I think I should tell you to call again , sign the Audi deal, and clean your desk a little It's looking disgraceful."

"I'm not even married to you and you're nagging me"

"Who would want to be married to you?"

"You're forgetting my dear that you will be soon."

"I never agreed to that!"

"Silence implies consent"

"I didn't shut up you shut me up!"

"Hey look on the Brightside ill never cheat on you with my secretary because you're my secretary"

Lily threw her hands up and decided she couldn't argue with him anymore and stomped out of the room.

Trunks yelled "We'll go home together tonight honey" on her way out.

This had turned out to be a very interesting third day of work.

* * *

A/N: aww trunks what have you gotten yourself into now ...


	6. Chapter 6

After an hour of pacing and several attempt to calm herself down Lily came up with a perfectly logically and simple solution to get her out of this silly marriage nonsense, and that was to merely say No. Plus if this was all a joke like she hoped, then her saying No wouldn't be no big deal. She inhaled a large sum of air and courage and turned the door knob to trunks office letting herself in, but once she entered she found an empty room with a half opened window. She had forgotten the first rule never let Trunks leave his office.

It was now late and everything in the building was being locked up. Only a few flickering lights were left on.

"Bye Lily" called out the Janitor as she exited the building.

"Bye" She waved.

She waited patiently outside in the dreary and drizzly cold and was about to call a taxi cab to go home, when she heard someone call out behind her "Wait Lily"

She could clearly distinguish that unmistakably scratchy and deep voice as her Boss's.

She was tired and in no mood to talk to him, so she walked away.

'Forget the cab' she thought 'I need to leave now'

"Wait" he called out again

He was so persistent! Her walk became a funny jog and before long a full out sprint. She couldn't shake him. Luckily for her she became in gulfed by a sea of umbrellas. Just to check if she had truly lost him she looked over her shoulder to see him looking aimlessly around. She proclaimed the game of catch Lily over.

She turned a corner and doubled over panting. The chase had increased her exhaustion. When she was erect again, she was face to face with a very aggravated Trunk.

"I know you heard me when I told you to wait" Trunks reproached

"O is that what you were trying to say at the office when you called me honey and the multiple times you yelled at me during my escape?"

"You know part of your job as secretary is to listen to your boss."

"It's after hours, I'm off duty"

"I'll pay you for the additional time."

"Now you're talking"

"Can we talk more over dinner?"

"Will you pay me?"

"Come on ill take you to a great Italian place." He said guiding her to his car that was not far off.

They soon arrived at a lavishing five star hotel, where grey marble was a recurring theme. Apparently everything in the hotel's Italian restaurant was gourmet including the water or so the prices in the menu suggested.

"Bouna Sera Mr. Vegeta Briefs" said the brownnosed waiter

"Good evening Giovanni"

"What would you like to order?"

"I will have the usual"

"Ok so everything on the menu except the eggplant parmesan."

"Yes and the lady will have..."

"A Caesar salad" she cut in "and a glass of water"

The waiter took away the menus and went to gossip about Trunks and him bringing "another one" with the hostess.

Lily raised an eyebrow

"What?" exclaimed trunks both verbally and with his hands

He assumed she would have commented on the waiters gossiping, but Lily was different and unpredictable.

All she said was "What do you have against eggplants?"

"Nothing I just don't care for them that's all. But we're not here to talk about eggplants."

"Then what are we here for?"

"To talk about our marriage."

She groaned "What marriage! All you have to do is explain to that man that we had a fight and are no longer engaged!"

It was now Trunks turn to groan. "You don't understand, I'm not really asking you to marry me. I mean I'm not too keen on this marriage idea either. It will only be for no more than a year…"

"A Year!" she screamed, making heads turn.

"We're going to have to work on the bad habit of yours, screaming will solely be reserved for the bed." He inappropriately teased, and once more pretending to rid his ears of wax with his pinky.

Her face scrunched in disgust.

"Ok ok, all jokes aside, Marry Me." His face turned serious. "All I need you to do is to marry me for six months tops, so that the contract will seal. Afterwards ill pay you alimony and you're free to go."

She did like the sound of money, but was still not ardent about the marriage part.

"What will I tell my boyfriend?" she spat with her arms crossed

"You don't have a boyfriend." He smirked

"Fuck you."

"Not until we're married."

"You haven't even proposed to me" she teased

"I was just getting to that." He said pulling out a little black box's from his suit's pocket.

"Lily, I don't know your last name, will you marry me?"

"It's Daimao and fine I'll marry you." She said not willing to look him in the eye and extending her hand towards him.

So much for No.


	7. Chapter 7

He slid on an emerald encrusted ring down her slender finger. She raised it up high as to further inspect its veracity. Moon beams entered from a nearby window just to shine on the precious stone, adding a certain sparkle to the already dazzling rock.

Trunks enthrallingly added "It reminded me of your hair"

He confidently caressed a loose green strand from Lily's tightly spun bun.

For a second there the whole image of a church, a white gown and wedding bells seemed slightly enticing.

Her dream cloud only lasted a second for Trunk's whisked it away with snapping fingers.

"Don't get any bright ideas this is just a business deal."

She unattractively threw her head back and did an outrageous fake laugh "who would ever fall in love with you"

"I never said anything about love" Trunks frowned

"Oh…" Her olive and ash toned skin turned a beet red.

'Must have said something wrong' she thought

Then she quickly hid her hand under the table at the approach of the waiter with their bountiful dinner.

"So, I should keep this on the down low?" confirmed Lily

"Yes, just until we announce it as a promotional event at the party."

"And what will I do if anyone asks at work?"

"You send them to my office" He said all while grabbing the knife and wiping it with his napkin.

Then he grabbed his fork and said "Bon appétit" as the waiter gently placed her Caesar salad in front of her. Her face was in a state of awe at the sight of the unbalanced table. A multitude of dishes could be seen on trunks side of the small table, half of which were being stacked already because they were licked clean. She had yet to tell him she couldn't cook.

They were silent during dinner (not like trunks could speak while he gorged.), silent in the car ride home and now silent in front of Lily's apartment door.

Trunks broke the silence.

"When we get married you're going to have to move in with me" He said observing the hallway

"Ok" she said entering her home

She was about to close the door and He leave when She said "wait"

He quickly turned around.

"You will be at work tomorrow right?"

He chuckled "Yeah, I need to come sometime I mean I am the boss."

She closed the door and stood by it with her back pressed against and thought to herself 'liar'

The next Morning brought so many surprises. Lily as usual was minding her own business, at her desk in front of Trunk's vacant office. She wasn't expecting him to show; apparently at the corp. it would have been a record if he showed up two days in a row. But lo and behold miracles really do happen, he appeared and early too!

However, he appeared as if in a rush to get to work, and that was completely and irrefutably impossible.

"I wasn't expecting you to show"

"I wasn't going to"

"What made you change your mind?"

"Because it meant that I wasn't going to see your beautiful face this morning."

"Bullshit"

"Ok don't believe me"

Before he entered his room he said "Oh, and if any sane or crazy girl comes to my office don't let her through." He looked at her seriously "That's an order!"

Lily not only heard the door slam in her face but also heard it lock not once but twice.

'What bullshit! He was using his office like a refuge!'

Fifteen minutes hadn't even passed when his prediction came true. An enraged female stomped up to her desk with steps so magnified that the pen holder and paperweight on her desk vibrated their way off. Luckily she caught them in time with a habitual swiftness that too any other watching would be uncanny.

Lily assumed that she was not going to deal with the sane girl.

"Where is the asshole" She announced.

"Which one this is an office building with a strong male based population." Lily replied in a monotone manner.

"The one who owns this place!"

"Mr. Vegeta- Briefs is in a meeting." Lily answered never losing composure.

The lady brought down her sunglasses revealing the prettiest pair of blue eyes Lily had ever seen.

They were so pretty the color blue didn't even describe them.

"Do you know who you're talking too?" she said

"umm No." replied Lily honestly.

The lady's mouth slackened and then widened into a brilliant smile.

"Really?" she asked

"yeah"

"Ahh! This is so refreshing!"

And before Lily knew it she was exiting the workplace and was being dragged to a red Porsche by the bipolar women!

The word Surprise couldn't even define today!


	8. Chapter 8

"We're at the mall. Isn't there some sort of rule of not shopping before twelve?" Declared Lily when finally at their destination.

"No that's drinking silly. Come on lets go."

Lily had enough she wasn't going to be dragged around anymore.

"What are we doing here? What am I doing here?"

"I'm shopping with a new friend." grinned her abductor

Then she said evilly "I need to shop...after what that bastard did."

Her bipolar side kicked in for that frown quickly turned upside down.

"And with his credit cards too" she winked.

Lily smiled as well. This might be fun after all.

As expected a montage of the girls trying to dress themselves (A/N: not like that you pervs) occurred. Later on the much needed break was accompanied by smoothies which they purchased for themselves out of guilt.

"I feel slightly guilty, what if we max out one of his cards?" asked lily

"What no way, Trunk is one of those rich boys that no matter how much he screws himself over he'll never be poor. Plus all these credit cards are Black, meaning no limit."

"True, true"

She couldn't believe it she had become fast friends with a girl who seemed to despise her soon to be husband!

"So why do you hate trunks so much?"

"O no I could never hate trunks, I love him."

'O so she must be his ex' she thought

"Its just that last night he beat up my new boyfriend and I just cann't have that. I mean I got used to the fact that every time I even get a couple feet close to a guy he gives him a death glare. Its just that beating up a guy was going too far, last night was the last straw."

'At least I know what he did after he dropped me off'

"Now let me ask you a question?"

"Ok. Shoot"

"I know this question must get old but is your hair really green?"

"Yeah its completely naturally."

"Wow its really beautiful it completely works"

"Thanks"

Then once again her abdutor had the need to whisk her away for she grabbed Lily's hand and randomly said

"Come on I can't have my new best friend have dirty nails like that we're going to the spa next!"

It was weird but Lily was kind of glad when the bipolar chick said that. She had never had a friend due to her uniqueness. Green usually represents the color of monsters, which made the children when she was little extra precautious of her. Teenage girls preferred to clump themselves up with their clones instead of make acquaintances with the new and unusual. Her reclusiveness as a child made her a studious student passing on her study habits to college, she found little time to enjoy fraternizing.

There the girls were enjoying a deep soak in the bubbling waters of the hot tub when Lily interrupted their serenity.

"Do you do this every day?"

Her partner in crime chuckled "What spend trunks money like crazy?" she didn't wait for an answer "No I have my own inheritance for that, now my turn." She turned on her side to face Lily and took off the cucumbers from her eyes and snacked on them. "What gym do you go to?"

"I Don't go to the gym. Why?"

"O nothing you're just really in shape, like great shape, not a single flab on your body"

Lily laughed "So are you."

"True" she shrugged and continued to crunch.

Lily couldn't stand the curiosity anymore, it had been bugging her all day to think that she had been hanging out and heck having a good time with Trunk's ex all day. She wasn't jealous or anything but she still didn't like the fact that it seemed as though Trunk's was still seeing her while being engaged to Lily. She had to find out more about their relationship. Lily fiddled with her cucumbers.

Her comrade noticed and asked her "Just go ahead ask me."

Lily looked at her straight in her blue eyes.

"Look I feel like we're like sisters now, you can ask me anything"

Lily finally spoke "We'll are you and trunks close?"

"Haha the closest"

"What is your relationship with him?"

"If I told you it would change your opinion of me, I like the fact that you don't know who I am."

"Why?"

Her new friend sighed "Like I said it's refreshing, I prefer you not knowing my reputation. So I can establish a friend who will like me for me. I mean I'm not going to hide my identity forever, you'll find out sooner or later but by then I hope we will have become real friends."

"O ok, Can we get out now my skin is beginning to prune."

Lily wasn't comfortable anymore. She was getting too fimilar with Trunk's ex., a theory she just confirmed.

The blue eyed girl laughed "Yeah I think I should take you back, I don't want Trunks to suspect anything."

Lily waved at the driver of the red Porsche that had dropped her off and returned back to work. The green haired secretary was welcomed by hundreds of unanswered emails, stacked papers, and a red blinking light on the answering machine. 'Great' she thought. She grabbed a few of the more important documents on her desk and barged into trunk's office. Her entrance awoke a sleeping Trunk. Trunk drops his legs from his desk and rubs his teary eyes.

"What the hell were you doing while I left!"

His answer "You left?"

Wrong answer.

She bit her lip to keep back a scream, she was undisputedly mad.

Trunks paid her mood no mind, she always had her face in a charming scowl in front of him. He had said that on purpose, it was cute to see her infuriated.

He stretched his back by rotating to his left.

"Whoa" he said now looking at the window in his stretching position. "It's gotten dark, and you still came back?"

"Some of us are hardworking civilians who still need to work to earn a living, now if you'll excuse me I got some unfinished work to complete."

"O leave that, come on I'll take you home"

He reached to grab her wrist to stop her from working but she yanked it away.

This sudden rejection evoked a multitude of Emotions for him; Shock for no one had ever rejected him, anger cause all he was doing was trying to help and hurt for some unknown reason.

She rubbed her wrist and looked down.

"I want to finish this so I don't have to work extra tomorrow."

Seriously insulted trunks grabbed his coat said "Suit yourself." with bitterness and left.

All through the night Lily worked diligently but distractedly. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts. 'He had no right to be upset with her. On the contrary she should be upset with him. He didn't even have the decency to work. If he worked it would lighten the load for her. He obviously didn't care a rat ass about her. Not like she cared. He didn't even notice she was missing. Not like she cared. O but really got her mind spinning was that girl she was hanging out with today. Was he really cheating on her with the girl? Technically it was considered cheating because they were engaged. Not like she cared.' Even with all those things combined what was really upsetting her was that she was feeling upset when she didn't even care!

Back at his house, Trunks was exiting his gravity machine. A good work out always calmed his mind. He entered the dark Kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. The glass was about to reach his lips when he sensed something eerie in the room. Behind him two blue eyes and a feminine figure approached. The women made a silent tip toe towards the sweaty man. She slithered her hands around his shoulders so at first it seemed as though she was giving him a massage.

"Hey there Baby" Trunks word were cut off for the hands snaked around his muscular neck constructing his airways and piercing his skin with well manicured nails.

* * *

A/N: Who is this mystery girl ?... and What is she doing in Trunks house? Will Trunk Live? Find out in the next chapter of "You are my Wife not my Secretary"!


	9. Chapter 9

"SIS!" he gasped out.

He started to form a Ki-ball in his hands. That was when the girl let go.

"Thanks for beating up my boyfriend Jerk!"

"Bra! I already explained to you he was cheating on you and was dating you for your money!

"Yeah I know I found out today after I hung out with your secretary. He was making out with another woman. You could have let me find out for myself though! Now I have no reason to beat his ass, since you already did it for me!"

"So you're still mad at me?" he said with puppy dog eyes

The teenage girl nodded. Tears filled the brim of her sea colored eyes, they threatened to overflow.

"Come here baby sis" the big brother said with a hug

She beat his chest playfully

"You know I hate it when you call me that"

"Wait" he paused as he came to a realization "who'd you hang out with today?"

"Your secretary" responded Bra

His grip on her loosened

"O so that's where she went…"

Bra looked up at her big brother who now had a ruminative gaze on his face.

"Yeah she's a keeper, so don't fuck it up with her."

He snapped back to reality.

"Yeah I know I know" he said with a smile. "I'm marrying her"

"WHAT!"

Trunks covered his head expecting a good thrashing. However all he received was a pat on the back.

"Finally you choose someone who I approve."

"So you're not upset"

"No but when where you going to tell me?"

"I was going to introduce her to you guys tomorrow."

"We'll congratulations you usually have such low standards, this really comes as a surprise."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?"

"Tracy"

"So she was a little bossy…"

"Kim"

"You dated a money whore too"

"Sarah"

"She was beautiful."

"Also very vain"

"I couldn't have know that just by looking at her"

"Trunks admit it you think with your dick and not your brain."

"I'm a genius"

"But your dick isn't when it comes to choosing women"

"Hey I'm never really serious about any of them."

"Hence why I'm surprised"

"Well don't be I know a great woman when I see one"

"You really like her don't you?"

"No." Trunks absentmindedly protested

"Then why are you marrying her?" said Bra seriously confused

"Because..." Trunks started

His sister knew better.

"You're up to something Trunks"

Trunks slowly backed up and out of the room

"I don't know what you're talking about" with that said he flew out with the lightening speed he thanked god he possessed.

"I'll find out one way or another TRUNKS!" Bra yelled

"Shut up BRA!" Yelled a sleepy Vegeta on the second floor.

"Sorry daddy." Whispered Bra then she too left for bed.

Trunks felt good today. He woke and put on his favorite suit on then walked down the stairs in a hurry for the most important meal of the day.

"Good morning mother" he kissed her cheek

She was not exactly cooking but more like ordering around the robots on what to cook then serving it on the table. The apron she was wearing wasn't fooling anyone. Of course Vegeta was already at the table with fork and knife in hand demanding fourths very immaturely. Unlike his actual child, bra, who was folding the newspaper like the intellectual she was and demanding a kiss from Trunk as well. Trunks went over to kiss his sisters cheek.

"You want one too Dad" he teased.

"Boy, you give me one and I swear I'll rip those lips off so you won't be able to kiss another girl again"

Trunks sat down at the table as his mom served him some eggs and toast.

Bra chuckled and dipped the pancake she was eating into a pool of syrup. "O don't do that dad, then he won't be able kiss the bride."

Vegeta spit his coffee out like it had burned him.

Bulma stopped piling the sausages on Trunks plate, spilling a whole link on the floor.

"Bra…" Trunks hissed

She sat there innocently with her mouth full giving him a look that said "Don't look at me I was eating".

"Trunks please explain, now that your sister can't with her mouth full like that" she glowered at both her offspring.

"Ummm, well I wanted it to be a surprise" Trunks laughed nervously "Surprise!"

Vegeta's natural scowl deepened

"Ok ok, I met this girl and now we're getting married, she's great you'll love her, I mean Bra already does"

Bra nodded in agreement still with her mouth completely jam-packed with pancakes.

Bulma and Vegeta still weren't convinced.

"Don't worry you'll meet her as soon, this Friday even."

Bulma still wasn't happy and neither was Vegeta even though usually his always the first to complain "when is this boy moving out!". Although they were aware it was going to happen sometime. He was already 27, which was a good age to start thinking about marriage.

"Well are you sure you thought this through?" Bulma asked

"Don't worry mom, I know it's kind of sudden but we both have had long arguments about this and are sure we want to do this." He wasn't lying.

"OK Friday, but we have to meet her first. Don't get anymore rash ideas like eloping to Vegas"

"Yes I agree with the Woman" accepted Vegeta " I, the King of all sayians, have to evaluate the future woman of the prince of all sayians."

"Of course, o crap can I take this to go cause I'll be late to work." A Robot appeared out of nowhere with a brown bag as though expecting this to happen. Trunk grabbed it and literally flew out of the door.

"Wow that's a first. Trunk actually wants to go to work" exclaimed his mom "Wonder if this girl has something to do with the miraculous change."

"Did he mention she's his secretary" Bra slipped out accidently. 'oops' she thought

"BRA!" Bulma screemed

"Sorry mom got to go to School!"

With the same speed as Trunks, Bra flew out the door.

So that went smoother than he expected sighed Trunks. His miniature dispute at breakfast didn't ruin his mood. He even felt the urge to whistle all the way to work. He sang a nice little tune when he entered the building sending whispers among his employees. Some men of course thought "damn must have gotten laid… again", some women fawned "O I wish he sang as well" and some just pondered "Wonder why he's so happy?" His song only paused as he merrily walked passed his personal secretarial desk in front of his office to say a quick hi to his secretary. He almost merrily opened his door too, until he noticed he had not said hi to "his" secretary. He turned around quickly.

"Who are you?"

"O sorry I didn't introduce myself, I've only been working here for a couple of years, of course you wouldn't remember me." She rambled "I'm Nadia the supervisor at this wonderful corp., and I'm substituting for Ms. Daimao"

"O ok" nodded Trunks contemplatively. He was about to head to his door again till he paused a second time. "Wait. Why isn't she here?"

"She called in sick." Said the Lily imposter

"O ok" said Trunks faintly dejected. His steps back to his door didn't nearly have as much pep as they did the first time. On the other hand the supervisor was in lala-land because of the fact that Trunks had finally spoken to her.

On the other side of the wall, Trunks loosened his tie and flopped into his large office chair. He was still musing about why such a "hardworking girl" like Lily declared to be would call in sick after only working four days. Something wasn't right.

* * *

A/N: The more reviews the faster I update ;) they're my incentive!


	10. Chapter 10

Trunks pressed the button on his office phone that connected him to his secretary. The lily substitute was eagerly awaiting Trunks orders on the receiving end, only to be slightly disappointed to hear Trunks asking for Lily's cell. Trunks listened to the dainty little ringtone for what seemed like a good hour. He even paced around the room till Lily finally picked up. To his alleviation her voice when saying "Hello… who is this?" didn't sound gravely ill, no coughs, sneezes, or congestion. It was the usual monotone voice she always used when answering his office calls, along with an others. His sigh of relief was short winded for hearing another man in a rough deep voice say "come here Lily, look at this!" wasn't very comforting. She not only had lied to him about being on her deathbed but was also with another man instead of working. He hung up right then and there. He wasn't going to look like the fool that was worried for her. She was obviously perfectly accompanied and revived already.

A scowl remained static on his face for the rest of the three days lily called in sick after that unpleasant phone call. It was then that he decided she could no longer leave her duties unattended and the best way to confront her was to of course visit the little phony. He arrived at her apartment just in time, for she was closing the door and ready to leave. He stood next to the door waiting for her to look up and see him. She seemed startled when she did, and him cynical.

"Don't sneak up on people like that." She said clenching her dress at the spot where her heart was supposed to be.

He handed her bag with a carry out bowl of chicken noodle soup in it, so it would clarify to her his sudden appearance.

He assumed she would say something along the lines of "I can explain" or "I have a good reason…to why I lied" but no Lily, had to be different.

All she did was say thanks in a bitter tone and stalk away. This ticked Trunks off a little. He hadn't come all the way to her apartment for nothing. And what seemed like a now repetitive chase recommenced all over again. It wasn't till she turned the corner into an ally with a dead end wall did she give up and turn around to face him.

"What do you want trunks" she sighed

He guffawed at her question. "What do I want?" he pointed to himself "All I want to know is why you haven't been showing up to work."

She sighed again a little deeper this time. "I've been taking the work home with me, so you don't have to worry about it piling up."

"I didn't ask you that" He replied "I asked why you haven't been at work. Is it because you've been busy with someone else?"

Lily was reminded why she was so mad the last time she went to work. "I could ask you the same thing. But I won't cause its none of my business." With that said she pushed past him to exit the ally.

Lily spun around rapidly by the force she was grabbed. Trunk was determined to get the last word and answers.

"I negotiated with you, I'm paying you and we have a marriage contract, so you are my business. Heck you're my biggest investment. I want to know everything about you."

It was unclear how he managed to do it but, she now had her back against the solid brick ally wall and was snorting heavier than a bull wearing a red blindfold.

Lily never failed to astound him for she simply added "I'm mad"

His lips quivered "You're mad?"

"Yes I'm mad."

"How the hell do you think I've been feeling" he raved

She just pursed her lips into a protruding pout.

He closed his eyes and exhaled after his five second count down. "Why are you mad?"

"I don't know" she shouted with all seriousness "I'm mad at the fact that I'm mad and have no reason. The only reasoning to this mystery is that each and every instance you grace me with your presence my mood rockets to the level of lunacy."

Distress was evident in her stare. "That's nothing compared to what you do to me" he said, pressing his forehead against the wall straying too close to her nape. His breath tickled the stray baby hairs that refused to stay still in her ponytail. With peripheral vision she saw his fist balled up at the sides of her face. His approximation allowed her to see the tiniest vain pulse on his forehead and the tick of an even bigger one on the side of his neck. He also emanated warmth from all around him like the sun. He even seemed to have that radiant glow. She was tempted to touch his godly features but refrained when his face and especially his eyes realigned with hers. His usual aquamarine orbs had turned a darker turquoise. Lily could generally read his moods through the color of his eyes; a lighter tint reflected a lighter mood. The antithesis was also true.

"You infuriate me to no end!" he spat, indenting the wall with his fists and spacing himself from her.

"If you hate me so much, then why don't you fire me!" she returned

"Firing my wife would be stupid."

"Can we continue this conversation later; I'm going to be late for a very important date." She said impatiently, squirming out of his hold like a little girl waiting to use the restroom.

Was it just her or did his light purple white highlighted hair almost levitate. "No you won't be late. Because you won't be going." He said. Trunks also grabbed her arm to prevent escape.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule and with his teeth he popped the trigger and flicked it to the ground. After the smokescreen cleared, there stood in the middle of the ally a motorcycle.

"I'm not getting on that" Lily crossed her arms.

"You scared?" he taunted

"No, I'm just not into that whole bad boy, motorcycle driving, leather jacket wearing, and tooth pick chewing act." She simply stated.

He rolled his eyes "come on lets go." He said forcing her on.

"And where am I going?"

"To meet my family…"

As soon as Lily's leg swung over the motorcycle, Trunks accelerated to wind slicing speeds, causing her chest to collide against his back. With no security of a seatbelt she wrapped her arms against his firm torso. The red blinking gas pump sign started to blink half way through their drive. Trunks pulled over at a Wawa. Lily pulled off her helmet revealing an unflattering head of matted hair. Trunk came back from paying the cashier and saw her mess.

"Nice do"

She threw him two daggers with her eyes that immediately stopped him dead in his tracks.

But what really caused an impression on him was the "whip" she threw his way. Yes the killer move which all girls with dangerous looks possess, the ability to easily slide out their hair from a ponytail and whip it around in circles to produce a heart stopping hair style. This scene was replied to Trunks in slow motion.

He tossed her a water bottle. "Why don't you wear your hair out more often?"

"Maybe when it grows longer" she said picking at the split ends. "Oh yeah can I go buy your parents a little gift." She remembered outstretching her hand.

He reached into his pocket and said "I doubt you going to find anything good it's a gasoline store"

"Something's better than nothing, I can't go see your parents empty handed." She said as she received his cash.

The little door bell at the top announced her entrance, and the store manger glanced her way. She entered and found an alcohol section. The gasoline station also doubled as a beer and wine store. Her new in-laws must be use to upper class Bordeaux's and burgundy's but this little cheep beringer would have to do. At the counter there were a couple of daisy's laid out nicely in a blue hand crafted vase.

"Can I have those?" Lily said pointing to the Daisy's

"They're not for sale." Said the store clerk

"Now they are." She said handing him the hundred that trunks had given her.

Outside Trunks was filling up his motorcycle glancing at his watch and unperceptive of his surroundings. A frail boy in plaid walked passed him and gave him a small nod. He of course nodded back but something about the boy screamed help. Maybe it was the way the nod was curt and melancholic. Before Trunks could put two and two together the gas stations windows shattered by a dispersion of bullets and a sonic boom. In a nano-second Trunks entered the crime scene and witnessed the frail boy knocked to the ground and a seared weapon by his side. He followed the boy's terrified gaze towards Lily. She had a broken bottle in her left hand that had looked like it had exploded a purple wine at the center of the chest region on her white dress. Her palm which was also extended to the boy was oddly smoldering. Behind her was a clerk who stood motionless in fright.

Lily gaped " I …" then her face washed out to the color of her once white dress.

Trunks instinctively teleported at Lily's side, who in turn fainted into his, arms very timely.

He pushed back her hair to see her cat eyes flutter in and out of consciousness. She had just enough strength to bring his hand to her chest, right were her heart was suppose to be. It was his turn to be stricken with terror for when he raised his hand his fingers were dyed purple with a thicker substance than regular wine. He needed to get her to a hospital and stat. His mind quickly regained equanimity 'since when was human blood purple?'

* * *

A/N: Most unrealistic 'scene' you will most likely encounter in my fanfic... continue to review please and thank you !


	11. Chapter 11

Lily's citrine eyes blinked several times to accustom itself to the blinding brightness of the hospital room she obliviously found herself in. She remembered nothing of anything. Her mind had just returned from a dark abyss, all she knew was that she had followed a bright light to get where she was now. The first item she saw was a blue vase with white daisies just sitting on the table next to where she laid. Her eyes continued to search the blurry room. Everything within it was all mostly a pale blue spare the beige lithium floors. There was also an antique radiator below the window. She wanted to go turn it off but something prevented her from lifting out of the sheets she was tightly wrapped in.

An amethyst head was resting on her knees. She gazed fondly at the sleeping figure. Had he come to her rescue? She then recalled that when she was little she had always earned to be someone's princess, not a damsel but a princess. She had never had a male figure in her life it would take some getting used to. She slowly slipped out the sheets and tiptoed to turn off the heater. Then crawled back in the covers and petted his hair.

The door creaked open letting the woman, with the turquoise eyes and hair combination, in. Her attempts at entering quietly was futile, for one of the "Get well Soon" balloons she was bringing in popped when rubbed against the ceiling. It startled the jaded man.

"What the hell Bra! You're going to wake her up."

"She was already awake when I came in."Bra reproached.

Trunks looked at Lily and Lily looked at Trunks.

He felt her forehead and checked her wrist for a pulse. Some genius.

She chuckled "I'm fine"

"Are you sure you look a little green" said the man.

"Trunks, my skin naturally has a greenish glow."

She had lied she wasn't fine. She was green. Green with envy that is. The nerve of Trunk; having his mistress and promised one in the same room. The worst part was that because their engagement hadn't been announced Bra was the innocent victim not knowing that she was being played. Trunk was the worst.

"Bra I can't keep deceiving you any longer" she announced. Bra looked at her with confusion "I'm Engaged to Trunks."

Bra just laughed, which was not the reaction Lily was expecting. "I know."

"What do mean you know?" Lily said in a sudden burst. 'And your ok with it' she thought.

"Of course she knows Lily; I had to tell my sister."

"Your Sister!" she exclaimed "Since when have you had a SISTER?"

"Since mom and dad decided they didn't get it right the first time." Chuckled Bra.

"Who did you think she was?" questioned Trunks.

"Not your sister" blushed Lily.

"Trunks, she's not as bad as you depicted her to be. Are you sure she took a bullet to the heart?" Bra asked.

"I took a bullet to the heart?" yelled Lily.

"That's what he said." Affirmed the sister. She nodded her head towards Trunks as though asking for an explanation.

"I'm not lying." Yelled Trunk's mainly to his sister. Then he saw a slightly panicked Lily. She must have had some slight amnesia or post traumatic stress and couldn't recall everything that happened at the Wawa. He cupped her hand with his much larger one to comfort her. "I mean, it must not have hit any vital organs, which explains your speedy recovery."

She was seriously confused.

"How long was I out for?" Lily inquired.

"Out?" Trunks misunderstood.

"Yeah, I am only human, it takes a long time to recovery from an internal bullet wound." Lily clarified

"The bullet must have just grazed you for you've only been here for a few…" Bra started but was silenced when trunks pinched her arm.

"Days" shouted Trunk. "You've been out for only a few days. But now that you're awake I think you can be released tomorrow. So get your rest and ill pick you up in the morning. Come on lets go Bra" he hinted.

"Wait." Lily said "I was supposed to meet your parents. Wasn't I?"

"O yeah don't worry." He smiled "I think they'll understand. Plus you already met Bra."

With that said he shut the door and left her alone in her room.

He began to talk to his sister in the hall, away from Lily's hearing range.

"What was that about." Hissed Bra

He had his back against the wall and pondering, using his prodigal brain. He quickly faced her and responded "I wasn't lying. She was shot straight through her chest."

"She wouldn't be alive if she was Trunks maybe you need glasses like Gohan."

"No. I'm sure of what I saw. I saw purple blood. I saw the bullet be self-dispelled from her chest. It was disturbing to see it worm its way out of the hole in between her breast. Matter of fact the hole did subsequently disappear in less than an hour."

"If it was that grave then why was she only in here for a few hours and why did you tell her it's been only a few days."

"Cause she obviously doesn't want us to know that she's not human. I was playing dumb."

"What! Trunk you're crazy!"

"No. I'm serious. It explains her green hair." Trunk was one of those funny combinations, he was jovial yet when serious he was no joke.

"I have blue hair and you have purple!"

"She's abnormally strong. One time I was going to escape from her by flying out the window, don't ask and she successfully pulled me back!"

"True, when I was at the spa her body was in great shape."

"And when she was trying to evade me, a super sayian, she completely lost me by running supernaturally fast in heels." He added. "Don't ask."

"Ok assuming you were right, assuming she wasn't human, why don't you know her ethnicity or alienicity. Aren't you supposed to know, you are marrying her?"

"I'm not going to just accuse my fiancé of being an alien without proof. But you see that's where you come in, you are going to get this information from her."

"No Trunks, alien or not she is my friend and friends don't snoop on other friends. Plus I don't think she even knows she's not human."

Trunks ignored the last part, "then I'll find out for myself"


	12. Chapter 12

Did He think she was stupid! The date on her phone said Friday x/xx/xxxx! That meant it couldn't have been more than a few hours she had been interned. She tore open the front of her gown like superman, so she could inspect the area in which the bullet had punctured. Her fleshy valley was as pale as always, and showed no sign of scaring. Heck there wasn't even a single scratch. Maybe she wasn't normal. Not that she was normal before with green hair, but there was definitely more behind her green hair linage than she had ever questioned. Sure she had always wanted to know who her parents were, though only to scream at them for abandoning her at a fairground. Due to that event she vowed never to let the past mess up her future, and her parents abandoning her at a fairground was certainly part of the past. Twin tears streaked her face. She rubbed both of them off her cheeks. It didn't matter. She was going to pretend this whole abnormal incident didn't happen. It was for the best, it was for a normal life.

So Lily once again pressed the delete button to erase all of the evidence of her past. (A/N: backspace on all that Ive writen on lily's past) The next day Trunks came back with a bouquet in his hand just to find Lily's bed empty. How the hell did she escape! He owned this hospital and had given direct orders not to let her leave. The poor flowers felt his rage, as He furiously made a phone call. He hung up and headed towards the front desk.

There he saw Lily in a wheel chair chatting it up with the lady at the front desk.

When she saw him coming she wheeled herself around yet not moving from her initial spot.

She initiated the conversation "I didn't know you owned hospitals too."

"I own a lot of things." He replied

"Yes well, you don't own me so you don't have to pay for me."

"It's my hospital just call it one of the benefits of being my wife."

"fiancé" she corrected.

He ignored her "What are you doing here?"

"We'll don't you see I'm making friends with my fellow secretary." She said, gesturing at the kind looking lady at the front desk in the nurse's uniform.

He couldn't frown anymore. "And the wheel chair? How do you explain that?"

"It was just for fun, I've always wanted to try it out." She showed of a new trick she had mastered. It was so like her to pull a disappearing act and then have a flimsy excuse. Finally noticing the crumpled up flowers, she snatched them away.

"How dare you hurt these precious flowers" She cradled the bundle in her arms. Spontaneously he swooped down and kissed her forehead.

"I'd never hurt this flower" He whispered still close to her. He had rendered her speechless. He took this opportunity to wink at the front desk lady and say "Sign us out please." Who in turn blushed as he grabbed the handles of the chair and began to wheel Lily away.

Once they had reached his shiny up-to-the-minute vehicle or SUV he literally carried her bridal style into the front seat. It wasn't until he slammed the passenger seat door did she snap back into reality.

"Where are we going?" she said as he turned on the engine.

"Home."

She breathed a little easier.

Well at least until she found herself staring at a giant yellow dome mansion. The place was enormous she swore it took up at least ten football fields to cover how big that half circled abode was. And at least 3 football fields high.

"I thought you said we were going home" she glared

"Yeah this is home." He added "And it will be yours soon too."

He proceeded to grab her hand and drag her in. She dug her feet into the ground in order to halt.

"I'm still in my hospital gown Trunks!" It was getting kind of drafty.

"Don't worry my sister will let you borrow some clothes."

Once in the house she couldn't help but compare it to her own apartment. Her own apartment was stale compared to this home. Her walls lacked the luster that these had. These walls were a sky blue. Her furniture was modern but stiff and there was very little of it. This furniture was sophisticated and family friendly, no doubt they used an interior decorator. When they passed the kitchen she noticed that it wasn't like the miniature food court, the outside size lead her to believe but instead a comfortable size. Not to mention very bright and shiny, with no tools missing. Her kitchen was uncomfortably small and bland like the raisin bran she ate for breakfast every morning. Passing the maze like hallways she saw picture frame after picture frame after picture frame. They were filled with more than just pictures of a white angora like she had. And finally arriving to Bra's teenage room, it was simply a mess. While hers was always left crisped like no one had ever slept in it and that was the difference between the homes. This home had life.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the oxygen left her brain from the bone crushing hug bra received her with.

"Lily!" she screeched. Her bipolar mood then switched on for she then shooed Trunks away angrily questioning what he was doing in her room.

"So let me give you a few pointers."

"On your parents?" Lily asked

"No silly, on clothes. But I guess I can help you with them too."

"First I suggest you suck up to my dad as best as possible he's a bit intimidating." She said while placing a red dress still with the hanger on to lily then shaking her head. "And my mom well she's the opposite. She's the one you should really fear since you are stealing her precious baby boy. But don't worry." She exclaimed finally nodding her head to a yellow sun dress and giving it to lily. "As soon as you talk technology with her she'll soften up."

Once in the dress Bra flipped Lily around to see her styling in the mirror. What she saw was beauty. Her puke complexion that was with her even before the hospital fiasco, was now a pale yet lively tone. The dress itself flowed lightly on the body but only stopped at her knees. The sleeves were short and delicate. The dress was so light she was afraid to sit down, on account she might crinkle it.

"Now you're ready" she said as she pulled lily's hair out of its mini braid. Short waved tresses fell into place around her face. "Now let's go meet the family."

"Family? I thought it was only your parents? "

"It's only my parents who you need to convince the whole family is everyone else." She said opening the sliding doors to the back yard where a mix of strangers gathered for a cook out. There were handsome men, old, young, gorgeous women, and people who didn't look related to bra or trunks at all. The only person she could point out to being related to Bra was her mom, who could have been her identical twin. It wasn't until Trunks came over to kiss Lily's cheek did the party stop, and heads turned.

The stares were oddly friendly, as if noticing that they were making her uncomfortable all eyes returned to what they were looking at previously. Only mom came forward and introduced herself.

"Hello I'm Bulma Briefs." Trunks mother said out of pure courtesy

"Hi, Mrs. Briefs I'm so glad to finally meet you, I'm Lily Daimao."

"Oh Really?" she said in a falsetto. It wasn't common for spouses to be happy to see the mother in law.

"Yeah, I'm sorry we kept postponing it till now. By the way I was wondering if you knew whose Bugatti Veyron that was outside."

The mothers defenses were let down slightly. "It's mine. How much do you know about the Bugatti Veyron?"

"I know that it can go 253 mph in 0 to 6 seconds, and it has an aluminum narrow w 16 engine, contains a hydraulic rear spoiler but I have to say it was a poor choose for the cars size is far too heavy and expandable." Lily said rapidly

"Completely true it was one of those buys that make me sound like a spend thrift." She said nodding in shame "Trunks, I like this girl why didn't you introduce me sooner." she playfully added

Trunks smile reached both sides of his face "I won't bring just any girl home mom."

Lily smiled also and clung to his arm. She then felt slightly dejected when Bra pulled her away leaving Trunks talking to his mother.

"Now come on let me introduce you to my dad." She said pulling her towards the buffet table. "I won't let Trunks introduce you, because for some reason when ever those two talk they always end in a fight." Lily noticed Bra's father was gorgeous looked only but a few years younger than her mother. He gave off a prominent aurora. Lily, was sure that he must have been a bad boy in his younger days.

"Hey Dad this is Lily! Trunk's fiancé." Bra introduced

He stared at her with cold obsidian eyes. And she stared back with the same intensity. He slanted them more ferociously and maybe even growled but she wasn't sure. All Lily did was tilt up her chin upward to show she wasn't afraid.

"Hmph." He snorted giving her a once over. The interrogation was over.

Bra translated "Done, you're accepted. Welcome to the Family Lily!"

Those words hit her like a ton of bricks. As well as what she was to expect next.

* * *

A/N: dont worry there is more to come... for example the ball ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Bra half sayian of course was tempted to stay at the buffet table while Lily had less of an appetite. She grabbed a water bottle and began to look around. She did see a family even though none looked related. She felt sort of out of place. Apparently she wasn't the only one. Under a shady lone tree stood a man staring at her with more intensity than her little showdown with vegeta. Normally a woman's sixth sense would warn her to avoid strange men staring obsessively. Hers just lulled her closer. The man noticed her come and quickly hid behind the tree.

"You know it's not very nice to stare" she said putting her hands on her hips

He didn't answer. She crept closer to the tree and put her hand on the bark then whirled her head around the huge trunk to see the man gone. Then she heard the leaves above her rustle.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers." The deep voice finally responded

She slouched down against the tree. "Well, you're not a stranger, you're a friend of Trunks, and any friend of Trunks is a friend of mine."

"That's horrible logic."

"It's horrible to stare."

The leaves rustled once again as she heard a low chuckle resound from over top.

"So aren't you wondering who I am and what am I doing here with Trunks?"

"You're Lily Daimao and I really hope to kami you're only friends with Trunks."

she giggled " Why? What's wrong with Trunks. You being part of this family must know some inside secrets that I don't? and how did you know who I am?

She expected him to say he had heard someone say her name earlier but he didn't.

"I'm Psychic" he stated. He wasn't lying he was telekinetic but that wasn't how he knew her name.

"Well Mr. Psychic can you tell me about my future?"

"We'll you're not marrying Trunks that's for sure."

The nerve of the man she thought. It didn't stop her from continuing the conversation.

"Why not?"

"Your father would never approve."

"And what do you mean by that." She insisted though not wanting to reveal her paternal status.

"His lazy, immature, bad tempered and a total mama's boy." Again he didn't lie just didn't respond truthfully.

She giggled "That's not something I didn't know already but I see what you mean, those are reasonable grounds of disapproval."

Lily continued "It was nice meeting you umm…?" she lifted herself up.

The man replied "Piccolo"

"Piccolo" she tested out the name finally deciding she liked it. "Well it was nice meeting you Piccolo."

As she returned to the crowd to mingle, he faintly whispered "It was nice seeing you again…" 

* * *

A/N: Do you notice a pattern ? p.s Don't worry updates might get more frequent...last week i was at a dance institute ...therefore had lack of computer access p.p.s please keep reviewing !


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Honey, Where'd you go?" Trunks asked snaking is arm around Lily's waist then waving hey at a late invitee.

"I was talking to piccolo over there." She said absent mindedly

"Piccolo?" Trunks frowned in confusion and looked over to where "there" was "That is his tree, but you couldn't have possible been talking to piccolo."

"What do you mean?" Lily looked at Trunks concerned face.

"Piccolo's dead, Lily." He finally said softly.

Her heart dropped into her stomach. "No" she whispered raising her hand to her mouth.

"Maybe you're just dehydrated and hallucinating." Trunks guided Lily towards the bar. "Let's get you some water honey."

That wasn't true, she had gotten water before she was at Piccolo's tree. Wait what did he call her. "Don't call me honey." She stated bitterly

He tightened his grip on her waist. "It's for appearances sake, do you not notice everyone's eavesdropping on us."

She looked around and it did seem that yet again all eyes were on her.

There by the Bar was where Lily met the Son brothers for the first time.

The one with glasses was by far one of the best looking specimens she had seen probably ever.

He spoke to her first "Hi, I'm Gohan, you must be the fiancé." he said extending his hand.

"Yes, Lily." She said gladly taking his handshake

One of the robot maids came outside with a phone on a silver platter and delivered it to Trunks. He answered it and then excused himself by saying "Can you look after Lily, for me Gohan, it's an important business call."

The secretary in Lily began to protest. "I'll take…"

"No, no Lily. It's ok I got this." He kissed her forehead and went inside.

Both Lily and Gohan looked at him confused. Since when did Trunk's bring work home and since when had he ever been so affectionate.

"O let me introduce you to my family, over there talking to Bulma is my mother Chi Chi, and my beautiful Wife Videl is over there putting out more food. My daughter Pan is the one in the bandana. And o yeah this kid next to me is my brother Goten." Goten was distracted looking in another direction. He snapped back to reality when he heard his name.

"Huh."

Gohan reintroduced Lily. "This is Lily, Trunk's Fiancé."

"Well he sure knew how to keep you a secret, though I don't know how. You're way too beautiful to be kept hidden." He added his signature goofy grin; he was definitely the smooth talker of the family.

Lily laughed "Why thank you."

"By the way I'm going to be your best man at the wedding." He said still smiling

"And hopefully I'm one of your Bridesmaids." Said Bra, who somehow sneaked into the conversation

"No you won't be one of my bridesmaids Bra." Lily feigned anger.

Bra looked dejected. "I meant you're going to be my Maid of honor right?" Lily asked Bra attack her with a hug for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Yes!"

Goten laughed "Bra you're acting as though someone asked you to marry them."

"We'll not yet." She winked

"O please Bra you're too young to marry. You're only 17" Gohan added

Lily choked on some water "17" Bra had always conducted herself in a much older and mature manner never had she guessed that Bra was that young.

"Yeah" Bra affirmed "And I'm not too young, I'm passed the legal age with consent."

"Keep dreaming, Kid. Vegeta would never allow it." Said Goten giving her head a nuggie.

Bra though was not too pleased with his answer and stalked off, while Goten followed, probably to tease her some more.

Leaving Gohan to talk alone with Lily, He also introduced her to the rest of the gang; Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamacha, Puar, Olong, Master Roshi, Tien, Chaotzu, Uub, and Yajirobe. She found herself enjoying her time with the gang until someone asked. "So how did you two meet?"

"Um" 'Think Lily think' she told herself. What sounded romantic? "At the Fair..."

"O you probably saw him at one of the WMA tournaments at the fairgrounds." commented the bald man named Krillin

"Yeah, at one of those" Lily lied. (A/N: Or did she?)

"I knew it women can never resist a man with a good body" said Yajirobe flexing.

"Can we see your ring" asked Chi chi

All the females clamored around her hand as she demonstrated her precious gem. Where was Trunks? When you needed him! He should be helping her make up stories about they're lovey dovey relationship. Before anyone could ask any more questions, she didn't have answers to, she made up a bathroom excuse and left to find her so called fiancé. Though it wasn't necessarily just her fiancé who she found…

* * *

A/N: Don't worry I've read my DBZ facts and like most of you have guessed Piccolo will pull a darth vader and someday say "Lily, I am your father." and yes a human mother is involved. In my story nameks don't have genders... until they choose to... ;) but I'm revealing way too much... plus continue to read and review to know what happens next on ...You are my Wife not my Secretary!


	15. Chapter 15

All Family's have their secrets, their affairs, and their star crossed lovers. Apparently she had found out some dirty little secret of an affair going on between a pair of stair crossed lovers in the Briefs – Vegeta and Son family. While looking for trunks she had run into the youngest siblings in the family locking lips. Their bodies were performing a sensual tango. Her leg was wrapped around his, making her support all her weight onto the other. Though he too was helping her sustains herself up by holding her ass, it didn't appear as he would ever let go. Like a good partner, he was the one taking lead, leaning his body so close to her that there was no longer a gap separating the two. She on the other hand acted very un-lady like for only one of her hands was on his shoulder and the other was much lower. Lily could not fathom what she witnessed. Bra was only seventeen and he well he was much older than her. Heck, Goten was older than Lily by at least four years. It didn't take long before; the couple realized they had a one woman audience. Bra slid down an inch as Goten's arms slacken' in surprise.

Bra gasped. "Lily, please don't."

Lily shut her eyes and shook her head. What! Don't look at her differently, don't tell her brother, and don't tell her all the wrongs in what felt so right.

Goten spoke "I love her." Bra wasn't surprised and did nothing but look at Lily with begging eyes.

Lily finally said "I know". She could tell by the way Goten was still holding her tight. She could tell in the way it looked like he wouldn't abandon her or let her fall. She could tell Bra really loved him in her pleading eyes and in the way she got hurt when he said her dad would never approve their union. Those small things were what assured her that the lovers love was real. She had no right to interrupt them, or tell on them, or scorn them. Heck, she was getting married and she wasn't even in love, yet these two were really in love and could possibly never marry.

The three shared smiles, of understanding.

Lily left them to continue her search for her 'lover' but only after saying "Just remember to use a condom."

Lily continued to look inside the house until she heard a voice coming from the kitchen. She hid on the side of the entrance, so not to be caught by the suspicious sounding voice.

"Is that all you've got" said the voice

The voice continued speaking, though it was hard for lily to decipher what he was trying to say with only half the telephone conversation.

"What do mean if you go any further it would be consider illegal."

"I don't care how much more it will cost."

"Just Do It" She heard the telephone hit the receiver with a "click".

She was about to flee when Trunks rounded the corner and said "Hey what are you doing here?"

'Pretend like you didn't hear anything' her mind screamed. "Looking for you, I looked in almost every room, the living room, even checked the bathroom, and for some odd reason I checked behind that purple vase over there, I was just about to give up but then I found you! So now I can stop." she said hurriedly.

He stretched out the syllables OOOOOO and KKKKK and raised his eyebrows, obviously she was acting strange. But it was Lily, when was she not.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go it's kind of getting la…" she began to walk towards the exit, before she blew her cover. She didn't want to let him on about overhearing his illegal businesses. Plus she didn't want to accidently let anything slip out about witnessing his baby sister and best friend's secret love affair. Trunks caught her wrist in order for her to stop.

"Where are you going your rooms that way" he pointed.

"My room?" she questioned, now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow or two.

"Yeah, you'll be living with me from now on, didn't I make that clear earlier, at least until we can get a place of our own. It will be easier to convince everyone that we're in love if we act inseparable."

It was understandable, she saw the way Bra and Goten acted 'inseparable' and that was true love.

"Don't you think we're going too far?" She was really forgetting what they were doing this all for. Plus it seemed as though she was lying to not only Mr. Angios, but also Trunks whole family now. Could she really go through with this all for the sake of her job and her boss.

"No we can't stop now." He practically yelled. "I mean, if we don't do everything possible to seem like a really couple in love, then Mr. Angios will notice that we lied to him. And we don't want that man as our enemy. You don't know how hard my family's company has been working to get on that grumpy old man's good side. If my company is ruined cause of that man, then you will be out of a job. And being my accomplice Mr. Angios will make sure you're never hired as a secretary again. "

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. A more threatening side of Trunks was starting to emerge.

"Ok, ok I got it, Angry Angios bad, happy Angios good. Anything else before I bid everyone a goodnight?"

"Yes we have to make one last announcement together."

He led her back outside where the sky was beginning to darken and they stood on the porch in order to look upon all the family member's faces. From one of the robotic servants Trunks grabbed two Champaign glasses, to make a toast. The robots passed out glasses to everyone.

"Well I would like to make an announcement. First I would like to thank everyone for coming today and meeting my beautiful fiancé, Lily. A toast to our new life together!" Glasses chimed as they hit one another. "I would also like to announce that I have just signed a contract with our longtime competitor Magnus Angios and you are all invited to their 55th annual Ball where Lily and I will announce our engagement."

Bulma's voice could be distinguished from the guest as she screamed Yes! She hugged her grey haired father first who just so happened to be next to her. The two had a victory dance until finally she ascended the porch and hugged Trunks. Everyone knew that Bulma had been raving about defeating Magnus Industries since she was 8 months old and could mimic her father's spiteful words towards the competitor whenever his stocks were a little higher than C.C's. Her father had been rivals against Magnus since the beginning of the whole shebang.

"How'd you do it?" Bulma asked

"Let's just say Lily helped me convince him." Trunks replied

Bulma grabbed Lily hands and said "Thank you Lily, not only for helping my son seal the contract but for also making him happy."

"Wait how did Lily help obtain the contract?" asked Krillin seriously confused

To Lily's embarrassment Trunks replied "Because She's my secretary." It wasn't that she was embarrassed of being a secretary but about the impious cliché history that a lot of licentious secretaries have acquired over the years with their bosses. Now everybody would think the worst of her. To her relief that wasn't the case. Only the family pervs Yamacha and Master Roshi made comments on the fact.

Yamacha howled "O you sly dog you."

And Master Roshi chanted "Kiss Kiss Kiss!"

The master of all Perverts was able to rile up everyone albeit Vegeta and 18 to participate in the chant.

So what was Trunks to do… but to kiss the girl. At first the kiss seemed delicate with no further intentions but of being chaste. If Lily hadn't gasped in surprise then it would have stayed chaste. But her opening her puckered lips allowed entrance to a new series of kisses. His slip of the tongue allowed it to plunder her mouth in a deeper passion. Their primal instinct led to more intensity. His hands caressed the side of her face and his thumbs outlined her thin jaw line. She tilted the side of her face as to terminate the kiss with a faint sigh. This only enraged Trunks to the point that it seemed as he would never let her come up for air. It wasn't till Lily reached for the back of his head and gently pulled his hair as to disconnect his face from hers. Finally, apart did reality hit them and questions begin to formulate in every inch of their bodies. Facing each other, did they observe their swollen and slightly bruised lips along with blushed cheeks and bewildered eyes.

While their faces mirrored each other, their spectators cheered and hollered bar Vegeta and 18.

Both kiss stricken bodies wondered if what they felt was mutual. Trunk was left desiring more than just her kisses but the rest of her as well. And Lily let's just say was ready for seconds. But that was just visceral attraction. What was really going on through their minds? Well Lily for one as cheesy as it sounded was beginning to fall for Trunks and the kiss was just icing on the cake. She didn't love him but definitely liked him a lot more than the boss and employee relationship permitted. Did she have a crush on her boss? How did this happen? Was it the small things; when he grabbed her hair with a tender face before slipping on her green encrusted engagement ring, the way he worried about her enough to call and bring soup when she called in sick, him in his dream like state when she woke up after the gas station incident, the jealousy she had for bra before knowing she was his sister, him kissing her forehead with a care not given to her by any other, the playful jokes he shared with her, the air of intimacy she felt when she was around him, as though she had known him for years.

She felt loved, comfortable, happy, and excited. This was definitely just a crush…. And both were thinking the same thing.


	16. Chapter 16

Lily was helping the robots clean the empty cups off the ground when Trunks came and snatched out of her hands and shot a three pointer into the trash can.

"Hey…" she began to protest

"Leave that let the Robots clean up."

"It's ok I want to earn my stay."

"It's not necessary."

"Nothing's free in this world" she said picking up a can of beer this time.

"Again leave it." He said more forcefully.

She dropped the can instantly. A robot scurried at her feet and picked up the can while another one wiped her toes that were splashed with beer.

He sighed; he didn't mean to scare her. He was now sounding like his dad. "I mean you need to rest. You just came back from the hospital and I just threw you into this family gathering like if nothing happened. Leave the robots do their job."

She nodded still a little afraid of the tone he had used earlier. "Just one question" she raised one finger up. "Where is my room, again?"

He led her to the bedroom, they entered and he closed the door behind him. Lily explored the king sized room. The big bed was high up off the ground and the navy blue wall in front of it was decorated with a theater sized flat screen. There was even a bathroom adjacent to the left wall. Even the bathroom was tailored for giants. The bathtub which also doubled as a hot tub appeared to be larger than a pool. She was half expecting a toilet made of gold but then that wouldn't go with the whole black and blue color scheme. When she reentered the bedroom she quickly turned around and shielded her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screamed at a half undressed Trunks

"What do you mean?" he asked seriously confused

"Why are you naked?"

He chuckled "This could hardly be considered naked all I did was take off my shirt. I like to sleep in just my boxers."

"Then go to your own room and undress yourself there." She said still protesting. She opened the door and pointed with one hand out into the hallway while the other still covered her eyes.

He laughed even harder this time "This is my room. My folks aren't old fashion. They don't expect us to be sleeping in separate beds like in Pleasantville, much less separate rooms." He pushed the top of the door closed. Subsequently pushing her back towards the door and with his hand still on the top he was left looming over her.

"Don't tell me this is your first time seeing a "naked" man?" he teased

She stuttered "No… psh I've seen plenty of naked men."

"Of course, between living at an all girl's boarding school from kindergarten to college, you saw plenty of naked men."

"I'm not a virgin." She said puffing up her chest

"Yes you are." He said letting go of the door and walking towards the couch she had happened to miss. "I was going to tell you that I was going to take the couch, but you started freaking out on me."

Still puffing out her chest she slipped into the bed. Arranged the pillow to her content and finally sulked down into it. Trunks clapped his hands and the lights turned off. Lily was still wide awake. How could she fall asleep if Trunks kept tossing and turning. She turned to her side in the direction of the couch. How did that piece of furniture seem to be the only small thing in the room. Trunk's was scrunched between the couches two arms with his legs dangling on one side.

She threw back the comforter and sighed "Fine Trunk, come on get in before I change my mind."

Trunk was in the sheets before she could even finish her sentence. She was going to say goodnight but he was already on his side snoring.

The next morning when Lily awoke Trunks no longer occupied the same bed.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a Sunday therefore everyone should be home or at least sleeping in. She sat in her and trunk's bed wondering what motivated him to leave their bed so early. It obviously wasn't work since she knew he clearly wouldn't even go there during weekdays much less the weekends. 'Maybe' he's downstairs she thought.

She descended the mansions never ending main staircase down to the kitchen were the only person she saw was Bra. Bra was sipping her morning coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Where's Trunks?" was the first thing Lily said

"Well good morning to you too." Bra responded sarcastically

"I'm sorry. Good morning bra."

Bra laughed and said "Don't worry about it. And especially don't worry about Trunks he's out with my dad doing manly stuff. You know out saving the world and what not". She cruelly joked hinting at the truth.

Ms. Brief entered the Kitchen and announced cheerfully "Come on girls were going shopping."

Bra of course squealed in delight and quickly jumped up out of her seat saying "Yeah! Let me just get my purse."

While lily just continued to prepare her breakfast bagel.

"You too Lily" Bulma said

Lily just pointed to herself with her index finger with her mouthful and still chewing on her bagel.

Bulma giggled and smiled "Yes you! We girls are going to go shopping for ballroom dresses for next week."

Before Lily could protest the two shopaholics pulled her out the door into the Bugatti veyron and off they went.

When the trio arrived to their destination Lily's jaw dropped. They weren't at the common public mall but at a strip of independently own designer shops. All the brand names her brain knew, which weren't many, were located all on this one outlet or block.

"I can't afford this Mrs. Briefs, I'm still paying college loans."

"One you can stop calling me Mrs. Briefs you can save that for my momma. And probably not even for her cause she'll probably insist on you calling her Bunny just like I insist on you calling me Bulma. And two I'm paying for the dresses so yes you can."

"I can't accept that" Lily persisted shaking her head

Bulma just as adamantly said "Yes you can and you will. As you future mother I order you to go shopping!"

Lily Laughed "Ok, Bulma where do we start."

It didn't take long for each girl to find their respective dress.

Each dress was long which was typical for dresses of their occasion.

Though, Bra's was a red mermaid dress with decoratively sewn roses climbing up her sides.

Her mother's was strapless midnight blue chiffon that fit her very elegantly; it also included a lighter shade of blue gloves and a fully diamond encrusted necklace as accessories.

Last but not least Lily's dress looked like it was threaded by pure gold. The whole dress glittered not with sequins but with a material that seemed like actual glitter itself. The dress stuck to her body like glue curving along her womanly figure. It faded at the bottom and was bare backed. Though, it was not a mermaid or strapless.

A week went by, and the second time Lily wore that dress was while she was descending the red carpeted staircase to enter the ball that commemorated and announced her engagement facade to the whole world. Oh Boy.


	18. Chapter 18

Lily arrived in a limo with her new family to the "ball". Well everyone in her new family except trunks. She sat next to Bra in the limo while her in-Law's sat in front of them. Bra sensed her friend's anxiety. Lily's hand trembled and her face looked deep in thought.

Bra grabbed lily's hand and whispered "Don't worry he'll be here. He just won't enter with us. You'll do fine"

Lily turned to see her friend's cheerful smile. Feeling a little relieved she gave a half smile in return. She would soon be in an uncomfortable setting. A bunch of rich, influential, prejudice people reunited underneath one roof was not her idea of a good time. What if Trunks wasn't there like Bra promised. She would be alone. The thought of being alone, after having Trunks by her side for everything recently, scared her.

Soon they had arrived, in front of a large building with an architectural façade that resembled both a Greek altar and a museum. Once inside the building the appearance was completely different. Everything was lavished in gold and was highly ornamental in a Rocco style. There were many hallways and stairs with red carpeting. All the hallways converged to one large ball room. If coming through the main entrance one had to descend into the room through one of the largest staircases, lily had ever seen.

A herald announced the arrival of Bra, Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta held the two ladies proudly on either side of his arms as he descended into the ballroom. Lily stood at the top of the stairs alone and scanning the room for a certain lavender haired someone. The announcer called "Ms. Lily Daimao." Upon hearing her name Trunks turned around, along with everyone else in the room. All eyes were on her but she only had eyes for him. Trunks heard others comment on how lucky he was and pride started swelling in his chest. He held out his arm as she reached the final stair. She smiled at a camera and gently linked her arm with his.

Trunks led her through the crowd that had gathered to see the new socialite couple. He had spotted an empty balcony. He wanted… no needed to be alone with her. A waiter was at the balcony door and before he exited the ballroom he grabbed two champagne glasses. Finally, outside he handed one to her. Then he whispered in her ear and to the nighttime sky. "You look beautiful."

Lily blushed. She drowned down the glass and answered rather rudely. "Cut the crap. Where have you been?"

"No I'm serious. I couldn't take my eyes off you as you came in. and neither could anyone else. Therefore I'm forbidding you from wearing such a revealing dress in front of others ever again." He responded ignoring her question.

He slipped his arm around her waist as he saw a photographer flash his camera through the glass balcony door. She knew the drill by now. She would smile and act pretty when a camera was near. And though to others they would act loving their conversations went a little like this:

"You can't fucking forbid shit from me. Not after you fucking pulled that fucking disappearing act on me. For a whole fucking week I was in hell at work picking up your fucking slack and where were you?" she whispered through her teeth. She dared not yell.

He gave her temple a fake kiss and said "I wasn't having no' picnic. I was needed elsewhere." He then spun her into an embrace and looked deep into her amber eyes. She couldn't tell if his actions were now part of the act or real.

For next he said "I missed you."

Her mouth slackened. Was her boss serious, this could not have been Trunk? Her eyes narrowed slightly "Who are you and what have you done with my boss."

Trunks chuckled and corrected her "Fiancée. I'm your fiancé tonight." He then waved to his family.

"Aren't you going to go say Hi?" Lily asked.

"No." he replied still staring at the z gang. He then placed his forehead on hers, closed his eyes, and sighed "I want to stay with you the whole night."

She blushed for the second time that night. What had happened to Trunks while he was gone? Sure he had always been flirty but tonight he was being surprisingly sweet. He gazed down at her and shone a breathtaking smile. "What about your family? They were invited too. Where are they?"

She looked away "They couldn't make it."

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Cut the crap." He said using lily's own words against her. "I know you were orphaned at the age of 7. Why are you trying to hide things from me?" his voice was stern and all loving expression was gone from his face.

Lily at first was flabbergasted, not knowing what to say. Then after a little more thought she became equally if not even more enraged than Trunks. "How do you know that about me? Are you spying on me?" she remembered the night of the family party when she caught Trunk's talking mysteriously on the phone. "Have you been trying to dig up information on me?"

"Yes I hired a PI to find out about your past and who you are." Trunks admitted. "Because I feel as though you're hiding something from me."

Lily just shook her head and backed away from him. Unfortunately they would have to finish their conversation later for someone was heading their way.

It was a beautiful blonde woman, a feminine beauty in a pink dress, who had the audacity to interrupt their time on the balcony together. She latched onto Trunks shoulder and hung there intrudingly. Lily looked at the femme innocently with surprised eyes as she made herself known.

"Trunk's aren't you going to introduce me?"

Trunks shook her hand off his shoulder and, though Lily didn't want it, wrapped his arm possessively recapturing her waist.

The female smiled warmly at Lily and extended her hand. "I'm Paris."


	19. Chapter 182

The stars and the full moon illuminated the stone balcony just enough for Lily to see her fiancé next to her and the features of Paris as she got closer. Paris was indeed a beautiful girl, magazine worthy for sure. Her limbs were long, her face was petite in an adorable heart shape, her brown eyes were naturally sullen and lids were blessed with long thick lashes. Her rack was impressive too, though Lily couldn't be all too certain if they were real. Her blond hair had no roots and reached her shoulders; not a strand was out of place. Paris was truly a girl to be envious of, looks wise. Lily stared at the well manicured hand extended to her. It looked too delicate to touch. She felt Trunks arm tighten around her waist. I new sense of security washed over her and she grabbed the hand with confidence. She opened her mouth for a self introduction but Trunks beat her to it.

"This is my fiancée Lily." Trunks didn't hide that he was upset; in fact his face had the signature Vegeta scowl on.

Paris' Cheshire smile grew wider "It's nice to meet you Lily."

"Like wise." Lily unsurely responded. She was confused to the tension Trunks and the friendly girl outwardly displayed.

"When I heard Trunks was getting married I just had to see the girl who had snagged him." She added lightheartedly

"I felt the same way." Boomed a deep and familiar voice.

As a figure came further onto the balcony it was revealed that the voice belonged to none other than Magnus Angios. Magnus was a man of extremities. He was tall, pale in complexion, with sharp hazel eyes, and hair as dark as ebony. His most distinguishing feature was the two white strips of age on either side of his head. He was dressed in an all black suit, which only enhanced his authoritative persona. He was a man that demanded respect. The tension on the veranda only seemed to increase at his appearance; especially since his attention lied solely on Lily.

'I really should have locked that Balcony door' thought Trunks.

Mr. Angios continued "And when I met her I realized any man could fall in love with her. If I were you, Trunks I would protect her, wouldn't let any man get too close." He stared at Lily. And when he did his lips curved into a closed smile and his cat eyes squinted in uncanny happiness.

"Good evening Mr. Angios." Lily said politely

Mr. Angios smiled uncharacteristically and commented "Lily please don't call me Mr. Angios, if anything call me Magnus."

Lily with her proximity to Trunks could feel his chest tremble.

Mr. Angios smirked now focusing his attention on Trunks. "Trunks, would you allow me to borrow your gorgeous wife for a minute or two?"

Trunks smirked back and replied "No"

Lily looked back at Trunks in shock and hit his chest. Though her hit seemed playful it was in reality quite forceful. Her strength never ceased to surprise him and Trunks grip on her waist lessened.

Lily 'Who did he think he was? She could go with whomever she liked.'

Magnus held out his arm and Lily hooked hers with his. She, still upset with trunks, undermined him. "I'm not his wife yet. I'm still his secretary. I'm sure you would like to talk business with me right Mr. Angios?"

As the pair walked back into the ballroom Trunks heard Magnus's respond "something like that". He tried to grab Lily's hand to stop her from leaving with Magnus.

Instead he was pulled back firmly by an all but forgotten Paris "Trunk's we have to talk."

Trunks replied "We have nothing to talk about Paris. We're through talking." He looked back at Paris. Then looked forward, he had lost Lily in the sea of dancing and socializing bodies.

Magnus walked with lily across the ballroom, introducing her to people, and starting small conversations. Lily sighed, if she had known that Magnus wanted her to socialize and become familiar with his guest she would have never left Trunks. No matter how mad she was at him.

Magnus caught her sighing and said with tenderness "What's wrong my dear?"

"Nothing"

He joked "You didn't expect to come to a socializing event and not socialize did you? You couldn't be cooped up with your boyfriend all night."

Lily chuckled "I guess it was very naïve of me."

"You were going to have to meet these people sooner or later. They are very influential business men with their wives. After closing the deal with me they will be after you and your accumulated fortune. Its better you met them with me than with the boy..."

Lily daydreamed of in the distance not heading a word of what Magnus was saying. There was a pregnant silence.

"Have you thought about my proposal?"

Lily snapped back to reality.

"No." she said quietly looking down at the floor. She looked up and behind Magnus. "Now if you excuse me I see my sister in law."

She gave a small wave at Bra and Bra waved back. She picked up her dress and hurried to her friend's side; leaving Magnus alone with Trunks. Magnus didn't attempt to stop her. He had seen Trunks glowering at them from behind her. He approached the fuming boy.

Magnus at Trunk's side "Don't look so obvious Trunks. She won't like it if you hate me."

He snorted "Seems like she didn't like being at your side at all. She needs no help from me to decide that she doesn't like you. What proposal were you talking about?"

Magnus smirked "Eavesdropping I see. What lack of trust. I'll ease your nervous. Do you not notice the lack of eggplant quiche? You see if it was up to me I would have that delectable dish on every waiter's tray." He picked up an hor d'oeuvre from a nearby waiter.

"What are you talking about? Have you gone senile old man?" Trunks insulted

Magnus ignored his comment "She said you hated eggplants. Therefore it wasn't placed on the menu. A couple of weeks ago I had called your office wondering if you had an event planner since mine had been fired because she deemed my requests to be outrageous. Lily uncaring of the difficulty of the task offered to be my event planner for this specific event. She didn't believe you would mind and took a couple days off of work to help me with my ball and her engagement party."

Trunks had a mental flashback of the time he had called her cell for the first time to figure out why she had been calling in sick. He remembered the male voice in the background and recognized it to be Magnus'.

"She helped me organize everything from the locale to the color of the napkins. She even took care of your job when you were absent. I don't see what that girl see's in you Trunks. But you shouldn't distrust of her love. I admire her work ethic and proposed to her that she become my personal secretary. I'm retiring from the big leagues but I still have a few businesses on the side that I manage and would love to have her by my side. "

Trunks smirked "So you're trying to steal my secretary away from me?"

"No" Magnus said blatantly "I also don't think your good enough for her. Don't worry about the deal I'll sign it because she loves you. But if you hurt her my offer still stands and she always has a place by my side." He then left a speechless Trunk to muse over his words.

Trunks left after to find his sister and fiancée in deep conversation.

"You did what! You're not supposed to leave them alone with a girl. What if the other woman starts flirting with him!" shrieked Bra

Lily crossed her arms " So…"

That's when Trunks walked in. "Excuse me Baby sis, But I would like to dance with my fiancee now."

Without even waiting for her to answer or reply he swept her off her feet. They joined the other guests on the dance floor with a slow dance. Trunks and Lily's dance contained more talking than waltzing.

A/N: more reviews please! I'll give part 3 of the ball soon I promise. But in the meantime please review! I know I'm greedy but I want lots and lots of reviews!


	20. Chapter 183

Trunks and Lily were barely dancing. Their feet shifted back and forth and side to side just fast enough to pass as waltzing. Lily wondered how she managed not to get caught in the extra length of gold fabric as it sashayed on the floor. Actually she probably was stepping on her dress. She just wasn't tripping because Trunks' strong arms were preventing her from falling. His arms are what sustained her and kept her secure to his body. She could feel his rock hard biceps through his suit. She knew it was futile to flee from the dance and confrontation.

"You have a bad habit of running away." Trunks whispered in her ear. Her body and his left no space for even a pea to squeeze through. Her right hand was connected with his and her left on his shoulder. Her face was right above his shoulder and at par with the side of his face.

"And you have a bad habit of doing things without out caring about the feelings of others." She snorted

"I disagree"

Lily chortled and counted with her fingers "Forcing me to be engaged to you, you investigating me." Her voice got softer. "Disappearing for a week, all things you did without caring how I felt."

"So I don't ask permission all the time. It doesn't mean I don't care." Trunks lifted his hand from lily's waist and tilted her chin so she faced him. "Look I know getting engaged to me wasn't part of the job description." He sighed and placing his hand back on her waist "And I'm sorry I investigated you. But I got really worried after the accident. I know I should have told you sooner and just asked you directly instead of snooping but." He paused "what I'm trying to say is that I know that you're different Lily."

Lily looked at him with worry evident in her stare. She gulped and then looked down slightly ashamed. "Trunks I know I'm different too. Like the natural green hair wasn't a dead giveaway." She chuckled and looked back into his serious face with eyes that pleaded understanding. "You see I don't know any more than you do. My earliest memory was me being alone at a fair and somehow being brought to an orphanage. I don't know where I came from or who my parents are." Lily didn't know how Trunks would respond to her morose truth. Oddly, she feared his response.

He looked at her with unflinching seriousness "Would you like to know?"

She chuckled and raised her eyebrow "Now you ask me?"

"I'm not used to asking" he admitted and shrugged his shoulders. They stopped turning on the spot but their swaying continued.

"Yeah just demanding" she rolled her eyes.

He sighed. "I'm curious. Aren't you?"

Any other day she would have lied to herself, but she was caught in the moment of honesty and nodded her head yes.

"We'll then you're in luck I'm a very powerful man" Trunks boasted "I'll help you find your origins."

She gave another curt nod, this time in appreciation. Lily asked one more fearful question "What if we find out that I am" She didn't know how to put this "More than different."

Trunks laughed. He earnestly laughed. "Then you have my word that I won't subject you to any excessive prodding from capsule corp.'s lab."

Lily's face undeniable went pale. Trunks repeated "Jokes, jokes." She slapped his shoulder and narrowed her amber orbs into slits.

With the hit his stance slightly faltered but he quickly reclaimed his dancing posture. When she hit him, she knocked him off balance and he bumped into another dancer who was none too pleased. Trunks ignored the other dancer's displeasure, whilst Lily gave the man and his partner a nod and apologetic smile. It seemed as though hitting the dance floor became extremely popular all of a sudden, and the boss and secretary already slow swaying became almost halted by the mass of the masses.

Lily couldn't help but wonder why Trunks had apologized to her about the investigation. Why would Trunks a man that was too proud to apologize over even the most minimal of things apologize to her. She knew it took a lot of willpower for the boy genius to suck up his pride and apologize for a huge error on his part like this.

She voiced her concern "Why are you doing this for me?"

Trunks answered with a softness that made his deep raspy voice sound like a purr. "Cause I care."

She could feel the blood rushing to her face and threatening to escape through her nose. It was a boiling feeling that traveled from the pit of her stomach to her cheeks.

He became greatly perturbed by her blush. He meant it to sound caring not seductive. He panicked never had his charm slipped unwillingly and he wished it hadn't. He wanted to show her he truly cared and not in a flirtatious way. He wanted to say it with more rigor than in an "I'm hitting on you" way. He didn't know how to explain it.  
For the first time in a long time Trunks babbled. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I know my attitude is exceedingly forward. More so than the employee and employer relationship would permit. So I was wondering if we could be more. Unless you don't want to be more than that could be just fine and…"

Lily giggled at his apparent nervousness and cut him off "More than husband and wife?"

Trunks responded "No that is our fake relationship. I want to be more than just the boss you can't say no to. I want to be…" It was hard enough for trunks to ask it. His face was turning red and Lily could see he was struggling to get out the word.

She helped him "…Friends?"

"YES" he exploded in pure relief. He was almost certain that that was the word he was looking for. He was overjoyed to hear her suggest it, but for some reason he still wanted more.

Lily was ecstatic; it was like she was being proposed to for a second time. She didn't know why but it meant a lot to her that they were friends. She couldn't help but let it show.

He was content with just being her friend for now as long as he got to see more of that million dollar smile. It was cute to see the speckles in her amber eyes twinkle in delight. Had he gone crazy he mentally reprimanded himself. CUTE! SPECKLE! TWINKLE! Since when did the sayain vocabulary contain the word "Twinkle"! Spending a whole week with his dad fighting monsters, aliens and god knows what else should have toughened him up. Never was he every going to use the word twinkle again. Damn it.

He smiled back at her, noticed they had stop dancing completely and navigated them out of the middle.

As they walked away from the dancers Trunks turned and teased "So you did miss me."

He blocked another playful shoulder slap from Lily. "It was more like I needed a little help running your company!"

"And did I ever say thank you" He teased again.

"Oh and thank you for this engagement ball I would have never guessed you played a bigger part in organizing this if the old fart never told me." Trunks joked maliciously

"Oh my god, Trunks! What's wrong with you?" Lily squeaked appalled. She let go of his hand to place it on her hip in a very Chichi manner. Luckily she didn't have that nasty frying pan or rolling pin that Chichi use to use on Goten and him every time they stole a cookie from her cookie jar. He was ready for a beating, though it never came.

Lily cont. "I don't understand how you can compliment and insult in the same sentence." She now crossed her arms and stood in contrapposto. "If you really want to thank me you can give me a raise and a plaque that reads 'Lily employee of the month'. And he is not an old fart."

Trunks in turn crossed his arms and inched his face closer to Lily's in a challenging front. "As your friend I advise you to stay clear of the perverted senile middle aged man. And as your boss" He squinted "You're not getting a raise."

"Shoot and I thought this was a perfect time to ask for one" she whispered then spoke out loud "What do you have against Mr. Angios? He has been nothing but kind and attentive to me…"

Lily pitied Mrs. Briefs; she had two bi-polar children. Trunks' was teasing just a moment ago and was now serious and upset.

"That's exactly what I don't like about him his way too nice and attentive to you. On tops of that his trying to steal you away from me. As your friend I don't want to lose you." He continued with a smirk now plastered on his face "And as your boss I order you never yo see him again."

"You don't have that sort of power over me" she retorted. She never backed down; instead she got closer her nose almost coming in contact with his. "What are you going to do if I say no? You can't fire your wife" she had got him with his own medicine. Or so she thought.

"You'll get demoted to mailroom" he said "And before you ask, I could care less about your demotion affecting my image."

Lily crossed her arms and huffed tearing her face away from his rapidly. "And I thought you said we were friends. Besides he offered me a position as his personal secretary if you demote me, I could very well go with him."

Trunks took advantage of the approximation and rubbed her shoulders affectionately. "I know I got you involved with him. Now I'm telling you to get uninvolved with him. There something about Mr. Pain in my Anus that I don't like and don't want you to get involved with. You've done your part; we got the contract almost in the bag. Let me handle mine. I'll settle things, so we never have to see him again."

"We'll you see that's going to be easier said than done." She said.

As if on cue Mr. Angios stood on a platform chiming his glass with a spoon. After capturing the attention of all those in the room he began "My esteemed and wealthy patrons, friends and family I wish to addresses to you the reasons why we are gathered here today. One as you all may know, today is the 55th anniversary of our company and final year it shall be working under me as the proprietor. Having no heirs I could not pass down my biggest accomplishment and investment. So without further ado I reveal my second reason of invitation. Today, I leave my company in acquisition to Capsule corp." he then stated in strain "A fine company who I know has the capability of handling my only baby with care. The last reason of celebration, and the one that will shock most if not some of you, is the official engagement of our beloved capsule corp. president Trunks Briefs and his fiancée Lily Daimao. I would also like to thank them for inviting me to the wedding. A toast to the success of the company and marriage!"

The news was officially leaked and a swarm of guests and paparazzi combined attacked Trunks and Lily with handshakes and flashes. The ball began with the couple seeing stars and ended with them seeing stars.

* * *

Returning home tired, the couple got ready for bed. Lily slowly took off her jewelry in front of the mirror that was above the bathroom sink. She did it slowly because she wished she didn't have to stop looking like the princess that went to the ball. She was so nervous at first that she didn't even get to fully appreciate the stylings of Bulma and Bra. O how she appreciated what could be done with green and gold. Lily could get use to living with so sure Lily's had to admit she loved her sudden coming into wealth, but her greed couldn't be a sin for hey she worked hard for it. Unlike some, she looked at Trunks through the open bathroom door as he was putting away his suit in their joint closet on the other side of the bedroom.

Trunks shouted from inside the closet "So why did you invite him to our wedding again?"

Lily came out the bathroom completely changed into her silk nightgown and ready for bed "It was the cordial thing to do. Plus you don't think he wouldn't have showed up anyway. I mean he signed a contract with you basically because of your new-found "maturity" and our marriage. His only seeing it through to make sure we didn't hoax him."

"Fine" Trunks said as he came out of the closest in nothing but pajama pants.

Lily spoke as Trunks slid into their "shared" bed "And why are you sleeping in here again?"

"Were keeping up appearances Lily." Trunks replied utterly exhausted.

"Fine but don't you dare touch me while we sleep" she said "I'm your secretary not your real wife." She started putting a dividing column of pillows down the middle of the bed.

Trunks turned his back to her and mumbled "It's not like I haven't slept with my secretary before."

She threw a pillow at the back of his head and turned her back at him too. He fell asleep long before she did. She still couldn't believe the happenings of that night. Lily especially thought about her new "friend" sleeping next to her. She had to admit though they weren't touching she had missed the warmth he radiated the past few nights he had been absent. Tonight she could fall asleep warm and with sweet dreams.

(a/N friends who sleep together…heheh. Please review I'm trying to hit 80 (reviews)! I know probably too huge of a goal… don't let me down peoples!)


End file.
